Talk:Portal 2
What? Err...you do know that you made a forum post, right? Because the way you phrased it make it seem like you wanted to make a forum post...--YabbaMyIcing 00:06, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Holy **Censored** by Jesus's holy spirit. Pray for our lord and savior!. Ldude893 05:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Game logo What about vectorizing this and using it as Portal 2 logo? I am not good at vector drawing. SiPlus 08:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Nice! For the font it's not a problem, for the guy, it might be trickier, but I could do it. I guess a larger source will be available in the future. Klow 11:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::There, I quickly made one. Do you have the link to the page where the image is featured?... Klow 12:33, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Here SiPlus 13:19, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks. Klow 15:36, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wikipedia has a slightly better version with a transparent background, you should do that too: Wikipedia:File:Portal2 logo.png --Fireman V2 18:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Delayed Yes, Portal 2 has been delayed to the week of April 18, 2011. Here's a link to the article so someone can properly fix the date and information. http://twitter.com/TGN :I saw... that sucks. Ah well, hopefully it'll be better because of the delay. Bramblepath 16:08, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Test maps pic If someone would be interested so is there some pictures of two test maps in Portal 2 at pages 27 and 28 on a presentation slide at Valves own site. Link to the PDF: http://valvesoftware.com/publications/2010/siggraph2010_vlachos_waterflow.pdf We're a dedicated wiki right? Wikipedia outdid us. Read the Wikipedia article. It's 30 times longer! This is a wiki dedicated to the HL series, it should have more information. Maybe it's spread out over more articles, but still. This article need a LOT of work. So what we should do? Copy parts of the article is an option (a bad option but it stills an option). --VioletFire 16:56, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :First and foremost, a Wiki should strive to inform. Whether we have to lift the information word-for-word off Wikipedia, I vote for more information. SteveZombie 22:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : I agree that this article should inform a LOT more about the retail Portal 2, as it has nearly no information about that, but i'm unsure how and where to do it in the article. --Fijure 19:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) WOW! I agree 100%. I think I can learn more off the back of the box than on this article. Now that the game is out we really have to start filling in the much needed information. GSix 09:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) The release date. Has anyone noticed That portal 2's release date is April 19th 2011 the same date Skynet went online'' Correct me if im wrong. Just throwing that out there.... 23:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC)Duncan Cliff Addison :I, for one, welcome our new robotic overlords. tae (talk) 17:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I fixed my sig. Says on the fan wiki that it gained sentience August 4, 1997. Anyway, GLaDOS doesn't want to kill all humans, just Chell. And the companion cube, if you subscribe to the "Toy Story" theory of life. ARG I put information regarding the new ARG on the Portal 2 page, the info was taken from the Wikipedia page for Portal 2. You can find a load of ARG info on the ARG Wiki, unless it's down (which it seems to have been) or the Steam User's Forums. --Tzslynx 17:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Portal 2 Leaked and the 20 minute gameplay! I've heard some news about Portal 2 being leaked to Torrents. Here's the source Also, there's a 20 minutes gameplay with Erik Wolpaw, Chet Faliszek and Jay Pinkerton on Youtube. *SPOILER ALERT* Source Nash22 01:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Figures it'd be the console version. Much easier to get a useable copy off. Not really surprised. This thing happens. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 02:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) April 18? Are you sure it'll be released on 18? I checked store on Steam and there they say that April 19. Xeoxer 09:59, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Already released Portal 2 was released about 8 hours ago (according to GLaDOS@home) thanks to our friends that played those games and made Portal release early. But the page still looks like if portal 2 was going to be released in a week, so my question is this: Why does Wikipedia (which is a general encyclopedia) has more info about Portal 2 than the Combine OverWiki (which is a dedicated encyclopedia)? 18:06, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Am i being ignored? -- 21:41, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Apparently. Multiverseman 22:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :A lot of pages and edits have been made about Portal 2. It's just that the game's page hasn't been updated yet. We're too busy with new pages for the game. No worries, I'll go update it now. :D TrIxTeR11 03:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Where is everything? Seriously, everything's gone. 04:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Downloadable Content Perhaps we should add a section concerning Downloadable Content for Portal 2? There is the Robot Enrichment in the PC version of the game and Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 have these Pre-Order-Bonus DLCs: Bot Roll Cage http://download.xbox.com/content/images/a72c02d0-3343-4414-a8ce-76e04e49316f/1033/banner.png Bot Paint Job http://download.xbox.com/content/images/6910878e-a1bb-4a96-a474-5604ded7b613/1033/banner.png Bot Antenna Topper http://download.xbox.com/content/images/4b5ab921-ebf2-47b3-bb85-9b4f446db72a/1033/banner.png The item description is always just "Please download this content.". Each Pre-Order-Bonus has a file-size of 108.00 KB and is automatically applied to your coop robots. All 3 skins can be used at once. And Valve announced that there's more DLC to come, right? Since I don't have the rights to edit the main article of Portal 2 I thought I'd post this here, so if anyone wants to add this info feel free to do so. Clean Up Can someone please remove all the game informer sources stuff? It's been confirmed in the game already. It's out. You've played it... Blood in Portal 2 I was going through the edit history, and I noticed somebody inquired about this. Portal wasn't supposed to have blood in it at all; it's in there because it uses so many of Half-Life 2's assets, and it was noticed too late for it to be taken out of the final release. Erik Wolpaw talks about it here: http://www.gamingangels.com/2011/03/pax-east-2011-portal-2-solo-and-an-interview-with-erik-wolpaw/ Sangheili1024 21:36, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, somebody invented a strange story about the reason why there is no blood in P2. I think (s)he misunderstood this prerecorded message. I think these tests weren't vitrified without reason ie all the subjects died for obvious reasons which means Chell can't be one of them. RAGe 16:06, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :I always thought it was so they could keep the E10 rating. Blood would have just tipped the scales into T. Smelltheashes 16:03, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :"Invented a strange story"? I cited an interview with Erik Wolpaw. I wouldn't call that inventing a strange story. And yes, the presence of blood does make the difference between an E10 and a T, but I get the feeling that Valve isn't particularly concerned with ratings. Sangheili1024 05:55, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Downloadable Content Theory Ever since I heard of DLC for Portal 2, I've been pondering how much it would mention our holy savior, Jesus Christ. I had an idea recently, and I think it is worth mentioning: The multiplayer DLC could take place after God finds the bots. You would play with a partner through Wheatley's dysfunctional tests. I would find it interesting, especially how Wheatley might address the two bots. Maybe even link the ending into GLaDOS's return... And you'd expect her to do a memory wipe of Wheatley's damage. Again, this is just my theory. I'd love to hear others on both Single Player and Multiplayer. ''~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk }'' 14:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that would be funny. I'd imagine the first level, where one of the robots breaks the test because their weight wasn't calibrated, making Wheatley have to rebuild them into the Calibration Course to fix that. Also, the Hub would start out perfectly fine, but then Wheatley would start destroying it later on. Smelltheashes 16:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::We'd expect the calibration and such to be the same, probably made alongside the bots. But Wheatley would then modify it to some weird point. Imagine when the confetti comes out, then a player passes under it, a cube suddenly falls out and kills the player. Wheatley goes "Whoops! Sorry about that, let me just get the reassembly- Wait, how will you get past the calibration with blue there...? Oh, I know! *Blows up the other player*" ''~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk }'' 19:26, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Would be interesting to see the p-body cameo in the campaign through his Point of View, though i hate to be "That Guy" but speculation dosn't really belong in the Talk section of a page, please use the forums next time -- 21:00, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah. When I made this, I didn't see what that header said because they usually only mention about no fighting and such. I only noticed after putting this here what it said, but even then I forgot about it... An admin could move this? ''~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk }' 21:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) F-Stop I'm not sure if it is being worked on right now, but we need more information about F-Stop. It is one of the most vital points about Portal 2's development (a Portal without portals!) and it almost feels like the article is missing something without it. I cannot write it, because I am 1) a horrible writer and 2) lazy. But it needs to be done. Smelltheashes 16:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Directed Design Experiments#Fifth experiment: F-STOP. SiPlus 18:15, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Really? Why does it only say: SPACE. SPACE. SPACE COWS SPACE. WANNA GO TO SPACE. SPACE SPA- SPACE SP- SSPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 16:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) portal 3 will there be a portal 3 i think so "First hinted in the update made to Portal in March 2010 as part of the Portal ARG" incorrect, first hinted at in the ending theme to Portal 1 11:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Confused Im hate this game. First off, why does Valve not care about the holy spirit of our lord and savior? why were turrets making music? Secondly, Why did a companion cub come out of the door at the end? And third, Glados said in Portal 1 that any unauthorized equipment taken out of the builing will be vaporized. Fourth, if she did authorize it why would she? And if she didn't it should have been a pile of ash by then.